


Against The Wall

by Icse



Series: Humility Side-fics & One-Shots [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icse/pseuds/Icse
Summary: 'Anakin grunted as he was forced against the wall, the hand in his hair pressing his face into the rough stone.'Nothing but a straight porn side-fic.





	Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't get this out of my head so here you go. Not beta'd, not really even proof-read, straight porn. Well not straight as it's gay porn, but, well, you get the picture. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [IcseK](https://icsek.tumblr.com)

Anakin grunted as he was forced against the wall, the hand in his hair pressing his face into the rough stone. He tried to push back against the body pinning him in place, bracing his hands against the wall for leverage, but a hard nip to his neck served as a warning. A noise of protest fell past his lips when his breeches and smallclothes were yanked down to pool around his ankles, further limiting his ability to escape. Calloused fingers were pushed into his mouth as a still-clothed, muscled thigh forced his legs shoulder width apart. He sucked and licked the fingers, making sure to get them good and wet for what he knew was to come. 

Anakin forced himself to relax as the fingers were pulled from his mouth and trailed down his body until they were circling his puckered entrance. His treacherous body responded as it always did, his cock hardening and his hips pressing back against the fingers. There was a time where you never would've found him so exposed and compromised in a dirty alley, but he'd learned it was best not to resist. Resisting lead to much worse things than being fucked against a wall, the scars on his body standing as proof of his prior foolishness. 

His voice was a hoarse whisper as he begged for the fingers to breach his hole, for him to take him, telling him who he belonged to. When they finally did press in his hole, he thanked him and pleaded for more, for him to take away the shame and make him his again and again. 

The hand left his hair and instead wrapped around his throat, cutting off his choked whispers and leaving him nothing but whimpers to convey his gratitude. He felt himself grow dizzy with the lack of air even as his mind started to separate from his body, feeling as if he were floating a few inches above it. His body was his and not his, the whimpers and pleasure overwhelming yet far away at the same time. It was only as his vision began to darken at the edges that he was allowed to draw in a sweet breath of air and the fingers pulled from his body. Before he could even process the loss, the familiar bluntness nestled between his cheeks and pressed against his hole, seeking entrance. 

Anakin loved the burn, loved the pain that came with a cock penetrating him before he was truly ready. It hurt in a way that made his cock twitch and precome leak from its head. There wasn't enough lube for the smooth slide and he relished the drag of the hard cock against his walls. When the hand tightened against his throat again, he was grateful to be trapped against the wall or he would've fallen over right then.

A sharp thrust and the hard length was fully seated in him. The pain was exquisite and beautiful, like the drug haze he so craved yet was denied. Teeth dug into his shoulder with the next thrust and he mewled. The hand around his neck shifted to press against his artery instead of his windpipe, allowing him to breath and moan with abandon while still having the free-floating feeling. His own hips pressed in counterpoint to each rhythmic thrust, the rough stone chafing his cock even as it stimulated it.

The edge of blissed out pleasured lay just beyond his reach when the pace stuttered and shifted into a brutal fucking. He could only grip at the walls with scraped palms and fingertips, trying to find purchase to hold on to something and finding nothing. His raspy whimpering and the slap of flesh echoed around them, sounding loud to his heightened hearing.

When the angle changed, he saw stars with each thrust and he could no longer hold back. His cock spurt against the wall, painting it white with his pleasure. A hand clamped over his mouth to deaden his screams of pleasure as teeth sunk into his neck drawing blood. One final hard thrust and he felt the hot seed coating his walls, claiming ownership of him again. 

His mind drifted in the pleasured haze he so craved, no longer aware of his body or the seed trailing down his thighs. Unable to feel the hands on his body as they hastily redressed him and guided him from the alley back. His body was pliant and submissive to the hands and voice that told him where to go as he floated high above it.

Anakin did not know how much time had passed when he finally came back to his body. All at once, he was aware of the sharp ache between his thighs and the pain in his throat with each breath. Cool, gentle hands soothed him as a cup was pressed to his lips. The water felt blissful in his throat as he tried to gulp it down and not being allowed to do so. He was limited to a few small sips at a time, a soft chuckle above him each time he whined at the loss of the water. When his thirst was slowly sated, he finally became aware of the air against his naked body and the soft wool against his cheek. He hummed in pleasure as a hand gently stroked his hair, petting him much like one would a dog. 

Noises came and went as he dozed off, only waking up when the hand stopped its petting and a soft kiss was pressed to his crown. He grumbled and tried to burrow down deeper in the warmth, receiving a light slap to his ass in reply. Rolling over, he looked up and was met by warm gray-blue eyes twinkling in fond humor. Anakin returned the look with a sleepy smile and a single word that he put all his emotions and love into, "Master."

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to apologize for my shameless porn. We all secretly (or not so secretly) want it anyway.


End file.
